


It Only Takes a Sip

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun finds out that there are other ways to satisfy his cravings.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	It Only Takes a Sip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts), [DrunkenBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/gifts), [stormfordream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfordream/gifts).



> A wholesome ditty for our maknae line (who are less wholesome than I am) ^_^
> 
> ***
> 
> Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest  
> Category: Coffee Shop

"I'm sorry, but we only have enough ingredients to make one more grapefruit aide."

The counter staff looked really sorry she had to be the bearer of bad news. Jonghyun smiled kindly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "I'll get one grapefruit and one blueberry aide instead."

The staff looked relieved, happily punching in Jonghyun's order in the register. After the proper exchange of payment and receipt, she told him that they'll bring the drinks to their table shortly. Jonghyun gave his thanks and leisurely walked back to where Minhyun was currently waiting. His friend was beaming, clearly excited for his order. After all, he had announced, over and over for the past week, how he was craving for grapefruit aide, so much that Jonghyun found himself craving for it, too.

And now that they've finally found time for a short trip to their favorite coffee shop, Jonghyun found out that only one of them would be able to satisfy their cravings.

Jonghyun offered his friend a soft smile, resigned to his fate of drinking blueberry aide once again. When Minhyun suddenly sparkled in excitement, Jonghun couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"It's on its way, Hyun-ah," he laughed. "Stop fidgeting. You're making me antsy."

Minhyun grinned. "I haven't had grapefruit aide in so long," he explained. "Honestly, I can drink two of those in one go. That's how much I love it."

Jonghyun smiled, just as a server came to deliver their drinks. Jonghyun watched as Minhyun's smile slowly morphed into a confused frown when the server put two differently colored drinks on their table.

"I thought you wanted grapefruit, too?"

Jonghyun thanked the server and turned his attention back to his friend. "They ran out," he shrugged, picking up his order of blueberry aide and taking a quick sip. "I'll get one some other time."

Minhyun furrowed his brow as he continued staring. Jonghyun chuckled and pushed the grapefruit aide toward him. "Drink up before it melts."

Minhyun quietly picked up the glass, examined it carefully, and took a quick sip. He then extended his arm forward, drink in hand. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at Minhyun's expectant gaze. Minhyun shook the glass a bit, arm suspended in midair as he waited. Jonghyun smiled, put down his own glass, leaned forward, and sipped from Minhyun's straw. The cool, sweet taste of grapefruit filled his mouth. He looked up and found Minhyun beaming at him.

"It's good, right?"

Jonghyun smiled softly, heart and stomach both singing at Minhyun's unexpected, but definitely welcomed, gesture. He found his craving had now been satisfied. 

"It sure is."

###

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by NU'EST LAB EP. 1, where Kim Jonghyun (bless his soul) kept picking grapefruit aide then finally chose blueberry aide when it was obvious their mission was going nowhere XD
> 
> Thank you to my manager-nim A, for the beta.
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
